


Calming Colors

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: The Calmest Color [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother-Sister Relationships, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Half-Sibling Incest, Half-Siblings, I'm Bad At Tagging, Isolation, Loneliness, Male-Female Friendship, Memories, Mephisto Has Secret Feels, Original Character(s), Reminiscing, Romance, Sexual Content, Underage Relationship(s), Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sage misses Shirou dearly, but so does a purple haired demon king that doesn't allow his soft side to be seen by just anyone. Sage unlocks the key to his heart by being her protective, easily annoyed self, & Mephisto's accidentally makes her fall for him in his playfully cruel self. Being open to her one moment & cold the next.</p><p>Will the two even make it to the end? Or will Sage's love for Shirou & Mephisto's lack of sympathy that he shows be their never ending nightmare?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take Me To Church

**Author's Note:**

> Mephisto x OFC 
> 
> Sage remembers one day she went to the church after Shirou pasted, confessing her sins only to walk away crying & ending up at the cemetery, talking to his grave instead. Knowing even in death, he'd never judge her.

My lover's got humour  
 He's the giggle at a funeral  
 Knows everybody's disapproval  
 I should've worshipped him sooner

_Sage bowed her head, "Forgive me father for I have sinned." She said as she shifted uncomfortably in the confessional. Sage chose to tell God her sins since Shirou passed away._

_"What is it you have done child?" The priest asked. Sage sighed, feeling her ears lay flat._

_"Well..."_

'We were born sick, ' you heard them say it

_"I am not born sick." Sage muttered as she exited the church, wiping tears from her brown eyes. "Exactly why I never became a priest." She walked all the way to the cemetery, crossing the threshold of the living & the dead with a heavy weight in her heart. Sage wrapped the coat around her tighter, & walked through rows & rows of tombstones, finally stopping at the one resembling a cross._

My Church offers no absolutes  
 She tells me, 'Worship in the bedroom.'  
 The only heaven I'll be sent to  
 Is when I'm alone with you—

_"Oh Shirou, I only felt alive when I was with you." She said sitting cross-legged in front of the stone carving, pushing the dying flowers from in front of the marker, revealing his name which she traced with a delicate touch, not wishing to "ruin" the lovely scriptures that spelt her love's name._

I was born sick,  
 But I love it  
 Command me to be well  
 Amen. Amen. Amen. Amen.

_Sage kept talking to the tombstone, "Then I went today, & talked in a confessional." She said scratching the back of her head nervously, as if she would get scolded, "I wish you were here so I could see your face right now." Sage frowned, "They said I was born sick... but that wasn't the case eh Shirou?" She asked as if he would answer. Sage laughed, a hearty laugh that held no true happiness, or bubbliness._

If I'm a pagan of the good times  
 My lover's the sunlight  
 To keep the God on my side  
 He demands a sacrifice

_Sage lurched forwards, holding onto the cross as she pressed her lips to the cold stone, hoping to feel smooth, chapped lips against hers. To smell that familiar cologne that smelled like the monastery, like home. To hear that deep, low laugh as it rumbled out Shirou's chest._

_"Shirou, I can't do this! I can never do this alone, you know that." Sage whispered against the stone, ignoring the sprinkling of the rain that soon quickened until it was a full downpour. She was soaked to the bone in a matter of seconds, tail flopping against the muddy grass._

No Masters or Kings  
 When the Ritual begins  
 There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin

_Sage hugged the cross, "Sin. Shirou, is it true what you said? That everyone knows sin?" She asked pressing her face against the marker, "Was my sin being born? Or living as long as I did? Or loving you too much?" She questioned, "What were your sins Shirou?" Sage asked looking at the tombstone, "Smoking? Was it raising Rin, Yukio, & I? Or perhaps loving someone too much too?" She smiled sadly & closed her eyes, whimpering as the rain against her entire body soon became a calming feeling; she drifted off to sleep in a matter of seconds._

In the madness & soil of that sad earthly scene  
 Only then I am Human  
 Only then I am Clean  
 Amen. Amen. Amen. Amen.


	2. The Rooster Who Could

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuuji (Bon) asks Sage indirectly if she would like to go on a date with him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amusement parks, cotton candy, & rain m_m

Sage jumped as a book was slammed down in front of her, she looked up past her curtain of hair, meeting Yukio's blue eyes.

"Oi, what was that for!?" She asked sitting up defensively. Yukio stared down at her & glanced around the room, she did the same, remembering she was in the cram class room.

"Pay attention more Ms.Fink," Yukio said in his teacher voice before walking back to the front of the classroom. Sage sighed & sat up, glancing around the classroom, & meeting a pair of brown eyes. They belonged to Ryuuji Suguro, his gaze quickly clicked away & a dusting of pink appeared in his cheeks.

 _Well then, someone has a crush on me..._ Sage thought blandly before perking up, _I've never dated anyone come to think of it! Hey, I can finally get my first kiss!_ She thought sadden herself,  & causing her to sink back into her seat. _You were suppose to be my first kiss... Shirou..._

"Class dismissed." Everyone packed their things & exited through the door, Sage leaving lastly with her hands folding behind her head as she walked towards the door. She was stopped by a throat clearing behind her, Sage turned around, finding a blonde streak in front of her face.

 _Damn, it's only been a week. He has balls,_ Sage mentally smirked.

"Oh, hey Ryuuji, did yah need something?" Konekomaru & Shima stood directly behind him, waiting with huge eyes.

"Can you guys leave?" He asked without even saying please. Sage smiled small, & innocently at them as they scurried away. Ryuuji looked back at her with a deep blush, "I was wondering if you, I don't know, maybe wanted to hang out sometimes."

"Oh, with Rin, & Shima, & them?" She asked playing clueless. Sage mentally laughed at the way his jaw clenched at the mention of Rin.

"N-no, more like just us," he said softly.

"Oh, like a date?" Ryuuji nodded, & looked at the ground. "Hey, look me in the eye," she said quietly & titled his head up with a finger. "You have pretty eyes & I wish for them to be looking at me, not the floor." Sage said smiling kindly. Ryuuji blushed furiously as he smiled back.

"Of course, so, is tonight okay with yah?" Sage nodded & leaned up to peck his cheek gently, adrenaline coursing through her veins left her feeling jittery as they parted.

**6:50 PM**

Sage dressed in some casual, but dressy clothes, a simple white button-up, & a pair of black skinny jeans, as well as a striped black & red tie she loaned from Yukio. She walked down the hall to the dorm Ryuuji shared with Shima, & Konekomaru.

She knocked & was greeted with pink haired Shima, "Hi'yah Sage, Bon's in the shower, you can come in if yah like though." He said with a smile & a wink. Sage nodded & squeezed past Shima, waving hi to Konekomaru, & flopping down on Ryuuji's bed, & folding her arms behind her head.

"Guess, I'll just take a nap til he gets out then," she said with a small yawn. "If you touch me while I sleep Shima, I'll hurt you."

"I wouldn't do that!" He said from his place on his bed, "You are the daughter of Satan, I don't wanna piss you off!" Shima & Sage both laughed before falling back into a comfortable silence.

**7:20 PM**

Sage opened her eyes as something made the bed sink by her side.

"Hey, you're awake," Ryuuji said looking over his shoulder at her. Sage shifted, stretching some of her aching muscles, groaning in the process.

"Yep, how long have I been out?" Sage asked as she sat up, running a hand through her chin length hair.

"How half an hour, so not long." He replied buttoning up his shirt. Sage glanced over his body before it was hidden by the thin material.

She stood slowly after lacing up her shoes, "You look nice." Sage said as Ryuuji stood up in front of her, he blushed & scratched his head.

"Yah think so?" He asked. Sage nodded & cocked her head to the side, "What?" Ryuuji asked soundly nervous. Sage reached forward, unbuttoning two of the buttons, & pulling out the flaps slightly, exposing some of his neck & chest.

"There, better." She said & ran her hands down his chest, soothing out the material's wrinkles. "So, where we going tonight?" Ryuuji calmed down some & merely took her hand into his.

**8:00 PM: Mephisto Land**

"Can I see yet Ryuuji?!" Sage asked, hands resting over his that abstracted her vision. Ryuuji chuckled, & continued to lead her forwards to their date destination.

"Not yet, hold your tail!" He said.

"Shit!" Sage cursed as she tripped a bit, "Suguro!" She whined.

"Be quiet, I got you." He replied finally stopping. "Okay, three, two, one!" Ryuuji pulled back his hands, watching his date's eyes light up as she took in the rides, snack bars, & booths all around.

"Woah, an amusement park!" She squealed & danced around, her not noticing her tail slip out her pants. Ryuuji's eyes widened & he quickly grabbed it, & pulled her into him, her back connecting with his chest.

"Careful, your tail slipped out." He said against her ear. Sage blushed in embarrassment & stuffed her tail back into her pants.

"Thanks Ryuuji," she said hugging him. Ryuuji easily hugged her back, they had talked on the way there, & he realized there was nothing to fear with Sage; she was an easygoing, down to earth person, making approaching her easier than he previously thought.

"You're welcome, now, what ride first?" He asked. Sage noticed him become uneasy when he asked, she raised a brow.

"We can always go through the mazes & prize tables, I don't really feel like going on the roller coasters tonight." She said taking his hand into hers, & squeezing it encouragingly. Ryuuji released a breath & nodded, happy she understood.

"Okay, lead the way!" He said enthusiastically. Sage's eyes lit up & she pulled him toward the concession stand for a drink. Neither feeling a forest green gaze on them as they laughed & teased one another.

**9:30 PM**

Sage huffed & flopped down on a bench, nearly dropping her pink cotton candy. Ryuuji joined her, ripping a piece of his blue cotton candy off & putting it in his mouth, basking in its sugary taste.

"I still can't believe you got that mad." He commented as he shoved another piece in his mouth.

Sage swatted at him, "What? That blonde bimbo was hitting on you. What was I suppose to do?!" She asked in mock defense.

He chuckled, "I declined her offer if you remembered right, & you got so mad her freaking stuffed animal caught fire!" Ryuuji reminded. Sage smirked at her reaction, she screamed & ran away.

"Still," she said resting her head on his shoulder, "you are mine." Sage said harmlessly, titling her chin up to meet his light brown eyes. Ryuuji stared back into her dark brown eyes, his lips quirking up.

"And you're mine."

_"Remember Sage, you're my child, you always will be. You're mine, alright?" Shirou asked hugging Sage tightly._

_She looked up into red eyes, "Yes, & you will always be my father! No matter what!" Six year old Sage said in a bubbly tone._

"Damn, c'mon, it's starting to rain." Ryuuji grabbed her hand & together they ran side by side. They doubled over panting, having run all the way back to their dorm. Both their clothes wet & clinging to their bodies, Ryuuji looked at Sage & his eyes flew open, & he blushed.

"What?! Do I have something on my face?" Sage asked & rubbed her face with a sleeve. He shook his head, eyes glued to her chest as he pointed. She looked down, her white shirt clinging to her body, & exposing her red bra beneath. "Oh!" She wrapped her arms around her chest & grinned stupidly.

"Okay, that's better," he said with a playful smile. Sage rolled her eyes, looking at the male with a mischievous look. "What are you thinking?" He asked cautiously, eyes narrowing. Sage shrugged & slyly slipped forward, wrapping her arms around his neck & pulling their bodies against one another.

"I'm gonna be honest Bon, I had a lot of fun tonight, & this is the first date I've been on, & I know I'll never forget it." Sage said softly, "And also, I was wondering if you'd like to be my first kiss." She said quickly & closed her eyes, waiting for a response. Sage's ears awaited an answer, but instead her senses were overrides by the press of lips against hers.

"Does that answer your question?" Ryuuji asked with a smug smirk. Sage stuck her tongue out at him, & tugged at his shirt for him to follow.

"C'mon, to my room! I don't share with anyone so we can chill there, & play videogames & eat more junk food." Sage said as she walked in front of Ryuuji, still holding his hand.

"I can see how you & Rin are related." He commented as he closed the door.

Sage chuckled, "Right." She unbuttoned her shirt with her back to him, "You can toss your wet clothes in front of the fire place." Sage said as she used her flames to light the wood.

"Okay." As if it was completely normal, both began to strip down to their undergarments. Ryuuji nor Sage could stop the blush from decorating their cheeks however as they looked the other over.

"Well, since you're wearing boxers I'll slip on a pair of shorts." Sage said & fished through her dresser for a pair of basketball shorts, "Found 'em!" She slipped them on & turned on the tv, tossing him a controller. Ryuuji stared at it, then back at her, he shrugged with a crooked smile & sat down besides her.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics aren't mine! Hozier - Take Me To Church
> 
> Ps. Tell me what you think ^-^


End file.
